The present invention relates generally to laser diodes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel vertical cavity surface emitting laser. Semiconductor laser diodes were originally fabricated in a manner that provides an optical cavity formed parallel to the surface of the semiconductor wafer. In this structure, light is emitted from the edge of the wafer. Unfortunately, this structure does not lend itself to low cost mass manufacturing or to the cost-effective fabrication of two-dimensional arrays of laser-diodes.
A class of laser diodes can be fabricated such that the optical cavity is formed perpendicular to the surface of the semiconductor wafer, and the light is emitted perpendicular to the surface. Commonly referred to as vertical cavity surface emitting laser diodes (VCSELs), the laser diode consists of an active region which emits light, and surrounding reflective surfaces constructed from alternating layers of materials which direct light to an extraction point on the diode. These diodes are better suited for the fabrication of arrays of lasers for displays, light sources, optical scanners, and optical fiber data links.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.